Dark Lordalicious
by TheAwesomenessThatIsDumbledore
Summary: A Fergalicious parody for You-Know-Who. Yes, you read that right. XD


**I randomly came up with this idea and jotted it down on a napkin, because it's priceless. Something about the mental image of You-Know-Who singing this is just...wow.**

Four, tres, two, uno Listen up y'all 'cause this is it The beat that I'm bangin' is malicious Dark Lordalicious definition Make them wizards go cold 'n' stiff They want me gone So when I kill 'em they get real miffed You can see me, you can't beat me I ain't easy, I am sneaky Got no reason why I seize 'em They just come and go like seasons Dark Lordalicious (So malicious) Yeah, I so pernicious And if you was suspicious All that slaughter is capricious I'm seditious (Ha!) That puts wizards in shock, shock And they be screamin' in this block Cuz they seen what I got (Four, tres, two, uno) So malicious (In shock, shock) So malicious (I put them Ministry in shock, shock) So malicious (They so afraid of what I got) Dark Lordalicious (Sh-sh-sh-sh-shady, shady) Dark Lordalicious def- Dark Lordalicious def- Dark Lordalicious def- Dark Lordalicious definition Make those wizards go 'cluck, cluck' They pretend that I'm still dead, Sayin' that Potter's just an airhead (Hey Voldy) I'm the V to the O, L, D, E M-O-R-T And can't no other wizard put it down like me Dark Lordalicious (So malicious) My DEath Eaters stayin' vicious They be toturin' the Muggles Just to practice their Crucius I;m their witness (Ooh wee) I put wizards in shock, shock And they be screamin' on this block 'Cuz they seen what I got (Four, tres, two, uno) So malicious (In shock, shock) So malicious (They so afraid of what I got) So malicious (They so afraid of what I got) Dark Lordalicious Hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out Potter, Potter, Potter If you really hate me Go ahead and try a Kill Curse Maybe then I'll go away I'm so shady, shady

My face so pasty, pasty I'm so shady, shady My spells make you go crazy S, to the H, to the A-D-E-Y, I'm so shady S, to the H, to the A-D-E-Y, I'm so shady M, to the A, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the M, to the A, to the, to the, to the Hit it Voldy! Every time that I come down Aurors gather round Always try and tear me down 'cuz it's me against the law I just wanna say it now I want the Ministry down Just throw 'Impedimenta!' around and they'll run aground And I know that by now your sources are near depleted And, excluding Potter, I'm downright undefeated

But I'm tryin' to tell, that you better ready your death knell, 'Cuz I'm Dark Lordalicious (So malicious) Yeah, I so pernicious And if you was suspicious All that slaughter is capricious I'm capricious (Ha!) That puts them wizards in shock, shock And they be screamin' on this block

'Cuz they seen what I got Four, tres, two, uno My Death Eaters stayin' vicious They be torturin' the Muggles Just to practice their Crucius I'm their witness (Ooh wee) The Ministry's in shock, shock And you be countin' the tick-tocks 'Till Potter stops my evil plot (Four, tres, two, uno) So malicious (Ay, ay, ay, ay) So malicious (Ay, ay, ay, ay) So malicious (Ay, ay, ay, ay) Dark Lordalicious, sh-sh-shady, shady So malicious (Ay, ay, ay, ay) So malicious (Ay, ay, ay, ay) So malicious (Ay, ay, ay, ay) Dark Lordalicious, sh-sh-sh

(Ay, ay, ay, ay) S, to the H, to the A-D-E-Y, I'm so shady S, to the H, to the A-D-E-Y, I'm so shady S, to the H, to the A-D-E-Y, I'm so shady S, to the H, to the A-D-E-Y, I'm so shady S, to the H, to the, to the, to the, to the

(Four, tres, two, uno) To the M, to the A, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the M, to the A, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the M, to the A, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the M, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the (Four, tres, two, uno) S, to the H, to the A-D-E-Y, I'm so shady S, to the H, to the A-D-E-Y, I'm so shady S, to the H, to the A-D-E-Y, I'm so shady S, to the H, to the A-D-E-Y, I'm so shady S, to the H, to the, to the, to the, to the

(Four, tres, two, uno) To the M, to the A, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the M, to the A, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the M, to the A, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the M, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the

**Oh, and I don't own He Who Must Not Be Named or Fergalicious. Just saying.**


End file.
